Love Lost Hatred Gained
by th3j3st3rLIV3S
Summary: Summary This story is based on the novel ‘The Count of Monte Cristo.’ After Sasuke’s capture in the Valley of the End, Naruto suddenly disappeared from Konoha. Fourteen years later, a dark count from the Western Continent makes his appearance.


Love Lost…Hatred Gained

-

Summary- This story is based on the novel 'The Count of Monte Cristo.' After Sasuke's capture in the Valley of the End, Naruto suddenly disappeared from Konoha. Fourteen years later, a dark count from the Western Continent makes his appearance.

-

_Prologue _

_-_

"_Are you sure?" Tsunade asked with seemingly little interest. Her face was hidden in the shadows of her office, and whether she was sad or impassive about what he was proposing was left up to Naruto's imagination. _

_Naruto, who sat opposite to her, nodded vehemently. "You saw how they acted out there, when…I…" He stopped, trying to restrain tears from flowing. He began again, but with each word, his voice grew less and less audible. Tsunade was barely able to make out the words "Sakura… she… Sasuke…" Incoherent, yes, but just those three words told her everything she needed to know. "I just can't… I can bare it no longer." Naruto finished. _

_There came a moment of silence before Tsunade spoke: _

"_Naruto, I can't grant what you just requested." Her tone of voice was emotionless. _

_Naruto looked flustered for just a mere second before his face twisted in rage._

"…_Why?" Naruto asked in a gruff voice. His whole body shook in anger. _

"_The council members would not approve, Naruto." She continued despite knowing that Naruto was about to object to what she just said. "Naruto, there are those out there who would **kill** for Kyuubi. If I should let you leave, the Atasuki would be after **you** almost instantly and possibly use **you** to destroy Konoha." _

"_Then, so be it!" Naruto retorted with spite. Saliva was dripping off the corners of his mouth. _

_Perspiration gathered on Tsunade's forehead. Naruto's face just became bestial right in front of her; a sight that would have swooned the demon king himself. In spite of that, Tsunade feigned anger. _

"_**OUT**!" she bellowed. _

_Naruto slammed his palms on her desk while he was getting up. Kicking the chair out of his way… and out the window… he proceeded to the door and opened it. Many ANBU were standing outside the door after hearing the glass windows shatter. Among them, a lone genin stood out, Hinata. _

_Naruto stomped out. He mumbled something to himself, though not knowing it, was only audible to Hinata, who stood merely an inch away. Almost immediately did she fall down on her rump and broke into hysterical sobs. Naruto, who was oblivious to Hinata's crying presence, slammed the door with a force so great that it fell down inward. _

_That was the last time Tsunade saw him for fourteen years._

-

There never had been such excitement and restlessness flowing through the streets of Konoha for the past twenty-six years. Almost everyone had a reason to be happy now, since on this fine day of October a rich foreigner is moving into the village, which rarely happens. The mansion for the foreigner was already constructed over the desolated Uchiha mansions and is well furnished for every necessity thanks to contributors from both the commerce's and villagers of Konoha.

_Hopefully_, everyone thought_, that the new villager would contribute greatly to the businesses. _

From the classy restaurants to the lowly brothels, everyone was awaiting the newcomer's arrival. Even the independent prostitutes that roam the night were waiting anxiously, because they wish to do their business solely with the rich man who will soon come.

Thanks to the foreigner's unknown background, the gossiping teenagers never had been so gay in their life. Rumors of what the foreigner does to gain the fortune he has now and why does he want to live in Konoha varied from the impossible to the just plain wrong. One rumor depicts the foreigner as an owner of thousands of brothels around the world and has came to Konoha to set up another, while another told that the foreigner is an heir to a mass fortune and came to the village to look for several concubines.

Regardless of what rumors are circling around, there were only two things that the villagers of Konoha actually do know about the foreigner. One was that he is incredibly rich, and with that wealth, he gained the title 'Count.' The other thing that the villagers know about him is that he is male and, according to several female contractors who actually met him overseas, is in fact incredibly handsome.

_The females of Konoha have never been so happy in their life. _

With all the gayness about, the villagers never noticed that outside the Great Gates an ominous dark cloud looms above.

-

"Hurry up now, my dear daughter; we mustn't keep our future friends waiting!" the Count proclaimed loudly. He paused momentarily on the road, waiting for his only companion, Julia, to catch up to him.

"Master!" the young women said loudly when she found her place at her master's side. "Please Master, do not call me that." She was clearly flustered. "To be addressed as your daughter… is a clear mockery towards my position. I am your slave… and nothing more." She looked distant for a moment, before returning to reality. "Umm… Master?"

"What is it?" The Count replied, while staring at the monotonous scenery of trees.

Julia began shifting her feet around. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already have!" The Count replied with mirth in his voice.

"…Yes…" Julia turned bright red. She mumbled out her question, which was completely inaudible.

"Well?" The Count beckoned.

"Why… is it… that…" Her voice began to falter into silence. She tried again when the Count 'ordered' her to. "_Why is that you are wearing commoner clothes_!" Julia asked quickly.

The Count felt mortified at what his 'slave' was asking. It was by pure reflex did he look at his body, and most importantly, his clothes. The Count wore black jeans, a white undershirt, a black denim coat and a large brown cloak made from several ox hides. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you ask? Surely you don't want your 'noble and honorable master' to flaunt his wealth through clothes and such, do you?"

Julia shook her head vehemently; her ash blonde hair getting tangled in the process. She looked at her own clothes for a moment, and then compared it towards her master's. "But then why do I have to wear… this?" She pointed at her silk kimono angrily. If there had been any female bystanders to this dramatic accusation, they would have called her insane. From the pink floral design with woven calligraphy depicting beauty on the back, to the blue obi with a similar floral design, it was without a doubt that the kimono is as flawless as it is beautiful.

_Julia took out her wakizashi that was strapped to her leg and tore at the flowing end like a hungry man would to a piece of fat on a steak. _

"I swear that this kimono does not permit movement." She scowled, which was quite seldom, at her master, who was snickering.

"If I recall, you are the one who gazed at it from dusk to dawn from the window and inevitably begged me for it," the Count said.

"No I did not!" Julia practically shouted.

"Your eyes did!" He laughed contently. His laughter died out, when his slave looked at him sadly. "What is the matter?"

Julia shuffled her feet again, a sign that she is either confused or flustered. "…Why do we go back to your land of birth?" she asked formally.

"…To speak to my old acquaintances, of course!" The term 'acquaintance' instead of friends bugged her.

"Then why under the alias of "The Count de…"

"It matters not!" The Count's eyes gleamed frightfully. Though he had a smile plastered on his face, he couldn't be more specific that the guise was for unholy acts.

Julia though it was best if she never asked that question again.

-

Once again, Julia was shuffling her feet uncontrollably. She couldn't felt more out of place even if she tried.

A rather old man around fifty set a bowl of 'ramen' in front of her. Julia looked into the broth and noodles and found a fish cake as well as a few flies floating around in it. Naturally, she drew her head away from it since she was not used to such a delicacy.

Her hand twitched as she picked up the chopsticks, finding it hard to believe that her master was this cruel to make her eat… commoner food!

A few hours prior, when they arrived at the Great Gate of Konoha a lowly Jounin requested her master's presence before the Hokage, of which he agreed to. Before he left he ordered Julia, with a smile that could make the devil jealous, to go to Ichiraku Ramen Stand and try the special of the day.

_Purely sadistic, _Julia thought

She dipped her chopsticks into the miso/beef broth and picked up several strands of noodles. With a face expression that can be equivalent to that of a man after being sentenced to the guillotine, she placed the noodles in her mouth and slurped it through her throat.

Her eyes widened, and as quickly as she can, she picked up more strands of noodles and shoveled them into her mouth.

_Impossible! _She thought. _It **is** delicious! _

"Are you enjoying your meal?" the female waiter asked.

Julia looked up from her bowl and blushed.

She nodded embarrassingly.

The waitress smiled and sat down next to her.

"I never saw you around here before. Are you new around here?"

Julia nodded as she placed her chopsticks down.

"I came with the Count," she replied to the waitress.

The latter's eye widened to impossible lengths.

"You did!" She squealed when Julia nodded. "Where is he?"

"He is at the Hokage Tower, speaking to the Hokage." Julia winced, noticing how redundant the sentence sounds. While she attempted to cover up her embarrassment, she looked at her watch, which was hidden under her long sleeves. "The Count should be here any moment."

The waitress eyes almost bulged right out of her sockets, as well as the old man's. "For what," the old man asked, trembling.

"…To eat," Julia stated as if it was common sense.

It was as if someone pushed the fast-forward button for the restaurant. The waitress ran from one corner to another with either a mop or a broom at am impeccable speed while the old man began to cook every ramen dish that he ever made at the same rate. Less than a minute later, the floors, and walls, are spotless and the counter was lined up with every type of ramen there ever was and possible ever will be.

Julia blinked and cocked her head in confusion. _What was all this about?_

"Ayame-onee-chan!" a young voice filled the restaurant, breaking up the family fiasco.

The waitress looked at the counter and saw a boy… with pink hair… was sitting there. "Naruto Uchiha-Kun!" The waitress ran towards the small boy and picked him up.

'Naruto…Uchiha?' _That sounds familiar, _Julia thought

-

The Count sat down before a woman, presumed as the Hokage, who was seemed to be in her 'thirties.'

_Far from it, _The Count thought, regaling himself in his childhood memories.

The Hokage straightened herself in her chair.

"(_English)_ Me is Tsunade, Hokage- rurer of Konoha," Tsunade said, in a thick accent.

The Count looked at her before laughing. "(_Japanese) _Well, Tsunade-Hokage-sama, I am Dante of the Western Continent. Before you ask, yes, I have no last name. I just go by the name Dante… or, if you wish to be formal, The Count of Tartarus."

-

Side Notes:

_Western Continent_- It is a large continent equivalent to both the past and present Europe and United States.

_Tsunade's attempt at English- _Tsunade's accent, as I try to portray it as, is somewhat 'pidgin.'

_Characters:_

(Naruto Uzumaki) Dante/The Count of Tartarus- Dante's Edmond/The Count of Monte Cristo.

Julia-Haydee

Naruto Uchiha- Albert de Morcerf

-

A/N- Though much of the plot is derived from the novel, "The Count of Monte Cristo", this story's ending and theme will be much different. Also, if anyone is interested, can someone help me edit my stories? A question I asked in the past, I know.

-

END


End file.
